


An Unexpected Twist

by jadrsy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, sad stuff, seems to be a theme..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadrsy/pseuds/jadrsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decides that it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY

“I’m leaving, Levi”

Those words hit me like ice, the cold burns covering every inch of my skin. I didn’t even know what to say in reply to that. Was he joking? This had to be some sort of joke. He loved me, didn’t he? It had been seven months now. How could he just leave? 

“Why?” Was all I could manage.

“I just... I don’t know, Levi. I don’t think this is going to work anymore. It’s just, I need to do my own thing, I guess.” Eren looked down, avoiding my eyes.

“It’s someone else, isn’t it?”

Eren looked down at the floor.

“It is! Well hey, I can’t stop you! Have fun!” My voice broke.

“Well, yeah, Levi, it is. I’m so sorry, I don’t want to hurt you, but I found someone else. I hope you can forgive me for this. I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.” Eren replied, eyes on the floor.

“Oh, well that’s just great. Thanks for letting me know. How long has this been going on?”

There was a long silence.

“I met him about two weeks ago.” Eren finally said, his voice full of shame.

“So the last two weeks have been a lie? When you made me dinner after work last Tuesday? When we fell asleep together in front of the tv? When I told you how much I loved you just two mornings ago and you said you felt the same? That was all a lie?” 

“I’m so sorry, Levi. I didn’t want to hurt you. I realize now that I have even more than if I had told you right away.”

“Who is he?” 

“A guy I recently met, you don’t know him. It’s not his fault. I didn’t tell him...”

“About me”

“Yeah.”

“Well, as I said. I can’t keep you here. Go on! I hope you have a blast.” The sarcasm was heavy.

“I’m so sorry, Levi. I really am.”

“Yeah, whatever, Eren. Get out of my house”

I watched him dragging his bags out of the apartment door as my whole world crashed around me. I had never loved anyone the way I love Eren. But I was no stranger to being left behind. As I watched the door close, the perfect happiness I had found in the last seven months melted away before me. I sank down against the wall, no longer able to stand. 

For the first time in years, I began to cry. I couldn’t stop. I’d never touch Eren again. I wouldn’t feel his lips on mine, he would no longer hold me tightly and whisper in my ear that it was going to be okay after a hard day. I couldn’t run my fingers through his soft hair. I would probably never even see him again. I huddled into a pathetic heap, unable to do anything except sob.

After about an hour of this, I dragged myself off the floor, only to end up sobbing into the wall. How could this be happening right now? After Erwin and I broke up so many years ago, I thought I would never find anyone else. He was my first boyfriend, the first person I fell in love with. He was much older than me, devastatingly handsome and completely devoted to me, for a while at least. I figured it would be fine to be alone. 

That is until I met Eren. The first time I saw him, it was in my favourite bar, the little-known Bar Trost. We had made eye contact across the room, so I boldly offered to buy him a drink. From our first conversation, I was in love. At first I though the twelve year age gap was too much, he was only twenty-two and I was about to turn thirty-four when we met, but I figured our connection went beyond that. Age is only a number, right?

Apparently not. I guess Eren was too young for me, not ready for the commitment I so craved. I was stupid for trying. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wonder what the new guy was like. Probably Eren’s age. Carefree. Better. I dragged Eren down, he should be able to be young and have fun without having to worry about me. He was better off without me.

I definitely couldn’t say the same for myself, I thought as I stumbled into that kitchen, pouring myself some whisky. Eren had turned me back into a good person. I was so happy. Happier than I’ve ever been, even with Erwin. I started smiling and laughing again. When I looked in the mirror, my face was different. Not so tired and bored. I felt so alive again.

But now he’s gone. What am I going to do?

I knew one thing for sure, I though as I took a long sip from my glass.

I’ll never let someone in like that again.


End file.
